wiccapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode:I've Got You Under My Skin
I've Got You Under My Skin is the title of the second episode. Plot Phoebe can't resist a peek into the future. She and her sisters learn their first lesson in witchcraft - deadly demons can come in any kind of package, including gorgeous male photographers. Magical Forces of Good The Charmed Ones Magical Forces of Evil Javna A demon who feeds on the life force of the young, making him constantly youthful and immortal. Mortals alec.jpg|Alec sitting alone at the bar at Quake. Darlene.jpg|Darlene standing in Rex's office. tia.jpg|Tia sitting at Quake. max jones.jpg|Max Jones at the police department. elderly man.jpg|Elderly man filling out lotto ticket. clerk.jpg|Clerk sitting at his job. carpenter.jpg|The carpenter standing on the elevator. Power usages phoebe gets a premonition at quake.jpg andy's alarm clock flying out the window.jpg prue using telekinesis on the elevator.jpg javna using his power.jpg phoebe gets a premonition at the news stand.jpg piper freezes the kichen in quake.jpg prue deflects paint from her at buckland.jpg phoebe gets a prmonition from stefan's door handle.jpg javna uses his power on phoebe.jpg prue throws open stefan's door.jpg prue throws javna across the room.jpg javna attacks prue.jpg javna's power hitting the mirror.jpg # Phoebe gets a premonition at the bar at Quake. # Prue throws Andy's alarm clock out his bedroom window. # Prue keeps the elevator moving up to her floor, skipping five. # Javna attacks Tia in his studio. # Phoebe gets a premonition from the lottery ticket at the street vendor. # Piper freezes the kitchen in Quake. # Prue deflects paint falling on her to the floor. # Phoebe gets a premonition from the door knob of Stefan's place. # Javna attacks Phoebe in his place. # Prue throws open Stefan's front door. # Prue throws Javna into the wall in his place. # Javna attacks Prue. # Javna attacks Prue but it hits the mirror. :* Piper discovers that she can not freeze witches. :* Prue was able to deflect Javna's power back at him with the use of a mirror. Spells # The Charmed Ones invoke the Hand of Fatima. The Hand of Fatima Invocation :Evil eyes, look unto thee :May they soon extinguish be. :Bend thy will to the Power of Three, :Eye of Earth, evil and accursed. The_charmed_ones_invoking_the_hand_of_fatima.jpg|The Charmed Ones invoke the Hand of Fatima Book of Shadows # Piper and Prue read over the Javna page, not seen. # Piper reads the page on The Hand of Fatima, text not seen. Javna "Javna feeds one week out of every year stealing the life force from the young, by invoking the black magic power of the evil eye to gain eternal youth." The Hand of Fatima :"...the prophet Mohammad invoked it centuries ago to banish Javna..." piper and prue flip past the javna bos page.jpg|Piper flips past the "Javna page." the hand of fatima bos page.jpg|The Hand of Fatima ''Behind the Scenes'' Notes and trivia * Natalie Imbrulia's song "Torn" is featured during the intro credits. * When Prue and Piper read over the Javna page in the Book of Shadows, they are actually reading a post-it, for the real page had not been created yet. * In this episode, Prue has sex with Andy and surprisingly enough in the previous episode when Piper and Phoebe ask the spirit board if Prue would have sex with someone this year, the first to letters the spirit board gave were 'A' and 'T' -- Andy's initials. Category:Episodes